A New Beginning
by LilKay101
Summary: One of the bands, which was the choker, was saved and it act as a heirloom. Passed down to generations, keeping in mind who was their master and they believed that she would be reincarnated. But who knew that it would be a kind, loving girl who was a strict vegetarian? Full Summary Inside. Please give it a look before you ignore it?
1. Prolouge

**Name of story: A New Beginning**

**Author: Karone Mikashi**

**Rating: T for now**

**Pairings: Definitely Psychoshipping and Asylumshipping later down**

**Summary: One of the bands, which was the choker, was saved and it act as a heirloom. Passed down to generations, keeping in mind who was their master and they believed that she would be reincarnated. But who knew that it would be a kind, loving girl who was a strict vegetarian? This is the story of how Yami no Mikashi plots her revenge and takes it out on the earth. But in order to get to her accomplishment, she needs to duel and somehow beat the other Yami's in a card game that she's never played before.**

* * *

** ~[Prologue]~**

"Mantenga sus sucias manos de encima!"*

"Restrain her!"

The confused and slightly agitated girl bellowed continuously in the only language she spoke, Spanish. And apparently her captors knew not of it. One of her captors, she assumed to be the Captain, was puzzled and intrigued as to what she was screeching furiously and wished that he actually spoke the same language. But, nevertheless, he had a job to do. And that was to kill the most dangerous, rebellious, obscene, over-confident cannibal that has been reeking havoc ever since their arrival. The Carib King.

Like her tribe, she always tormented the other peaceful tribe, The Arawaks, and wished to rule ALL of the Amerindians of the Caribbean. It was a stupid idea but rather easy to execute. The only problem here was that she was held down by two WHITE men who spoke gibberish. How degrading.

"Well, well, well. Never thought you'd be captured, hmm King?"

She knew nothing that just spilled from his mouth but from the tone he was using, she knew he was mocking her. And no one mocks her. NONE dare mocked the Carib King! The teen leaned close in till there noses were touching and sprayed her saliva straight into his eyes, successfully stunning him for the time. The other two men she was left to take care off. This shall be fun.

The king turned and collided her hard skull with the one to her right then the one to the left. instead of letting go, the merely loosened their grip a little. Good, she hated getting things easily. Swiping her knee point-black into the right's stomach, he released her arm and doubled over clutching his stomach, letting out a long, painful groan. Now with her free hand, she took hold on one of his arms, which were both clutching onto her for dear life-their real boss would certainly have their heads plastered on his mantel if this mission was not completed, and with her other gripped his left and she hauled him over her head. The final position was the King in a crab-back position and the British man stunned with blinding pain. She did call that move the back breaker.

She straightened up and took a look at her masterpieces. One, who looked no older than twenty-one años**, lied on the grassy ground, arms wrapped protectively around his stomach and the other, maybe thirty years of age, writhing like a worm on the ground, soft cries and groans escaping his lips. Pathetic. She started to make her way back to her tribe but froze in place. Where was the other man? Certainly he would've been right here, watching her fight of his men.

"Put your hands up where we can see them!"

She would've attacked them right then and there but, nevertheless she complied, raising her arms into the crisp air. Obviously, this made some of the men thinking vaguely as to what their supposed to be doing. 'Fucking perverts' she thought, a disgusting taste rising in the back of her throat. All she wore was a skirt which was made out of leopard skin and a few other accessories on her throat, arms and legs accompanied by the nipple and lip rings pierced in the respectful places. The scars from the initiation still clear as day on her, otherwise, flawless back. Hurt like a bitch but satisfying as hell to know that she now rule the most rebellious tribe ever made! The men started towards her slowly, weapons fixated on her at all times. Two approached her further than the others to tie her hands together with a piece of rope, which bit at her skin leaving a tickling and paining sensation. It was irritating.

"Donde me llevas?"***

They only stared at her perplexed, but quickly got over it. It wasn't the question that bewildered them, it was the tone she used. It sounded tired and defeated. That was not something they were used to. Usually it was sarcasm and irritation, a smirk plastered on her face and a tounge darting out to like them when a new meal walks by her, mostly one of the men. They've spent about two years trying to hunt this girl down and finally, she's offering herself on a silver platter. The world really is ending. As soon as the two men were flung over other's shoulders, the began the trek back to where the British had set up camp.

"What should we do with her, Sir?"

"What else to do? She murdered sixty of my men within the time we've been here. Kill her of course!"

The Head all but shouted into the man's, who she spit on, face. He cringed and nodded. He was debating whether to ask the question or just do it himself.

"How to do we, supposedly, kill her?" he blurted out.

The Commander looked thoughtfully before a devious grin spread upon his handsome face. As a dick he is, he is a sexy demon for a man of 24 age.

"Alto! Basta! Basta ya! Se ... duele, maldita sea!"(*)

Whip after whip. Slap after slap. Choke after choke. Kiss after kiss. It was disgusting yet appealing at the same time. Commander leaned forward and grabbed her chin delicately, lust swimming in his eyes. She couldn't see and he couldn't see the lust and pleasure in her's because she was blindfolded with some flimsy cloth. He leaned in closer and captured her lips in a bruising kiss.

Many mourned the death of their king, even the Arawaks. The Caribs had finally chased the British off of the island, managing to make a meal of few. The deceased king's sister took over as leader, but not king. No one can ever be as rebellious as she once was, and so, banned ANY one from calling themselves king, queen nor prince.

One of the bands, which was the choker, was saved and it act as an heirloom. Passed down to generations, keeping in mind who was their master and they believed that she would be reincarnated. But who knew that it would be a kind, loving girl who was a strict vegetarian?

* * *

** ~[Author's Note]~**

***-Keep your filthy hands off!**

****-Years**

*****-Where are you taking me?**

**(*)-Stop! Enough! Stop it! It ... hurts, dammit!**

**I was listening to Beethoven Moonlight Sonata while writing this. I love that song and Fur Elise. The Caribs and Arawaks are tribes that inhabited our island, Trinidad, before Christopher Columbus re-discovered it. Tobago had a lot of fights over various kinds of people. Seems like people really wanted Tobago. ._.**

**I really hope that you all enjoyed this. Please favourite and follow or even Comment. Anything will be nice. Oh, and before I forget, she calls herself King instead of Queen because she thinks that a King is higher than a Queen. **

**R+R My amigos~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Name of story: A New Beginning**

**Author: Karone Mikashi**

**Rating: T for now**

**Pairings: Definitely Psychoshipping and Mariku x OC (Forced)**

**Summary: One of the bands, which was the choker, was saved and it act as a heirloom. Passed down to generations, keeping in mind who was their master and they believed that she would be reincarnated. But who knew that it would be a kind, loving girl who was a strict vegetarian? This is the story of how Yami no Mikashi plots her revenge and takes it out on the earth. But in order to get to her accomplishment, she needs to duel and somehow beat the other Yami's in a card game that she's never played before.**

* * *

**[Chapter 1]**

"Levántate y brilla, K-"

The woman stopped mid-sentence upon opening the white door, surprised to see her daughter already putting on her shoes. Karone looked up and smiled warmly at her mother.

"Buenos días, mamá,"she beamed, extremely light-pink eyes bright with excitement. It was her first day at school since her family moved to Japan. And first day at an ACTUAL school. Due to unfortunate things that happened at birth, she was born blind. But, that never stopped her from truly trying to be normal, unlike those people who just gives up. She despises those people. They don't even try to do anything, their just to lazy to try, and so, the bother other people to do it for them. Her nose scrunched up at the thought.

"Karone! Get up, get up! Daddy's home! He's home, he's home he's home!" a little girl chanted as she bustled through the door, pushing her mother out of the way in the process, and latched onto Karone's arm, mind set on dragging her out the door.

And she didn't blame her little sister.

This was the sole reason why they even left Venezuela. Their father had left Domino City to go to Trinidad and Tobago for a business trip. During his stay, he met her mother and it was love at first sight. You know how the story goes, they had Karone accidentally while they were still in Trinidad. The girl came one month early, so that might be the reason for her disability. When she was five, they moved to Venezuela, the long while spent because they wanted her to know English. Then Kagome came along, la-de-da-de-da, Father had to move back to Domino and this is where we are now.

Their father was a C.E.O. of some ridiculous company that sells cars. So he worked 24/7. No breaks whatsoever.

Karone smiled at her sister's anxiety and got up. Apparently, that was a bad idea. Especially if your blind and have Kagome for a sister.

"Wait, wait wait. I need to put my contacts on first," she spoke in fluent Japanese. She hated it. Speaking in a foreign language always irked her for some reason. Probably because of her loyalty to her countries.

After making sure that the contacts was safely in her eyes and her hair was combed back into a french-braid, she gave herself one more look in the mirror and finally followed her sister out the door; much to the relief of Kagome. Their mother had left minutes ago to finish preparing breakfast. Two blonde heads peeked through the crack in the door to see a sleeping figure on the king-sized bed.

"I'll talk to him when I return from school, okay?"

"Okay fine," was her huffed reply before little patters of footsteps echoed throughout the hallway. Karone shook her head half-heartedly at her sister's behaviour before following a delicious smell to the kitchen. Seeing her favourite breakfast, pan-cakes and eggs, on the table waiting for her, she was truly convinced that Today is gonna be great.

* * *

'Maldita sea maldito maldito maldito maldito maldito,' Karone chanted in her mind. Yep, she jinxed herself. She's already five minutes late, curtisy of her forgetting to put on the Family Heirloom. She'll never be caught dead without the choker. She was disgusted to the fact that her ancestors were cannibals but pitied the murdered girl.

And to punish her for being caught up in her thoughts and paying attention, she collided into an innocent passer-by.

'Sí, definitivamente estoy gafe.'

Karone shook her head furiously and picked herself up along with the victim.

"I'm so, so, so, so, SO sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and..." she rambled off much to the amusement of the other.

"It's okay. I forgive you," he chuckled rather nervously and Karone blushed at his fast forgiveness. Looking down to try and hide her slight problem, she immediately noticed his uniform.

"You go to Domino High, as well?" He nodded.

"Gran, gran. Can you show me to the Principal's office?"

He seemed confused at first but brushed it off after the second part. She was a transferred student. He smiled.

"I'll be honoured to!" he said, gesturing to the building infront of them. Huh, she hadn't noticed that they were currently outside the School Building. The walk to the office was an extremely uncomfortable one...for Karone.

'Way to make a first impression, clutz'

She gasped at the suddenly hissed words.

'Lo sé, ancestro. It's just tha-'

"Are you okay?" she jumped, he looked worried.

"H-huh? Oh, yes. I was just thinking."

"Well, we're here" he beamed happily. Karone smiled and thanked him, bowing courteously. And before she forgot, quickly added,"My name is Karone by the way. Mikashi Karone."

The blonde didn't say her whole name but caught herself at last minute, making sure to say her last name first. The albino smile seemed to grow and he said his name, returning the bow.

"Bakura Ryou."

Karone's heart fluttered and the name and it pumped even more blood into her rather thin body. And you wouldn't guess where all the excess blood went too.

'If I didn't know better I'd say you like him. But, since I do I'd say you love him!' That sentence was followed by a sickening cackle which reverberated off the walls of her mind. This only caused her to blush even more, starting to resemble a ripe tomato. She flicked her eyes up, seeing that she was a few inches shorter than him, and quickly got lost in those chocolate, doe eyes. Bakura was the first to break eye contact, much to the love-struck girl's disappointment.

"Well, I must go get ready for class. Shall I see you around?"

At this, her mood went up one hundred percent. She smiled cheekily.

"Definitely!" And with that, they went their separate ways for the time being.

* * *

**~[Translations]~**

**Levántate y brilla - Rise and shine**

**Buenos días, mamá - Good morning, Mom**

**Maldita sea - Damn (She was saying it multiple times)**

**Sí, definitivamente estoy gafe - Yes, I'm definitely jinxed**

**Gran - Great**

**Lo sé, ancestro - I know, ancestor**

* * *

**~[Author's Note]~**

**Yeah so, jsyk, they speak Japanese around Kagome because she needs to practise and get used to the language. I actually started this the same day I started the Prolouge. Just because. Oh, and if Yami no Mikashi and Mikashi are conversing with each other, it's in spanish. Just to lazy to write it in spanish...**

**._. R+R My amigos~**


End file.
